


Snowball, hot chocolate and McFluff

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Leonard has a dog, M/M, Winter, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: It was snowing. So Leonard decided to only go on a short walk with his dog today. He never thought somebody would throw a snowball in his face.





	Snowball, hot chocolate and McFluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).



> So I finally managed to write my entry for this challenge! I'm sorry that it took so long! 
> 
> My prompt: You were walking your dog by my house and I was aiming to hit the tree behind you with a snowball but I just nailed you in the face I’m sO SORry do you want hot chocolate?

Leonard looked out of the window, watching snowflakes falling to the ground. The doctor sighed and glanced over to his dog, who was already standing in the doorway and waggling his tail. It was time for their daily walk. 

“Guess we have to take the short route today buddy.” Mccoy informed the eager pup and walked to the hallway to get dressed properly for going out into the cold. 

 

Jim couldn't help but grin as he saw his best friend all wrapped up in a big scarf, a hat and of course a coat and gloves. 

“You look cute.” he commented. 

Nyota rolled her eyes at this but Jim knew her long enough to know that she was equally amused. 

“It was never my intentd to look cute or something similar. I dressed like this to stay warm in these rather cold temperatures.” Spock explained in his usual manner. 

“Yeah, I know.” Kirk laughed. 

 

Leonard was annoyed. This was definitely not his favourite weather. 

“Slow down McFluff or we gonna slip, fall, and with my luck I will sprain my ankle or somethin’ like this!” Mccoy called. 

His dog stopped and looked at him. 

“Don’t look so judging at me! Ya will thank me for my caution someday.” Leonard told him before he looked around a bit. 

Not many people were outside at the moment. The ones who were seemed to be either kids playing in the snow or adults hurrying home. Heck, the doctor was also already looking forward to being in his warm home again. 

 

“I bet you can't hit that tree over there with a snowball from here.” Sulu provoked Jim with a smirk and pointed at a tree. 

“Oh you bet? What do I get if I prove you wrong?” Kirk asked grinning while Uhura and Spock sat in the background, watching the scene with mild interest. 

Hikaru thought about it for a moment before he replied:”How about I pay the next time we go out drinking somewhere?”

“Sounds good!”

Jim knelt down to gather some snow in his hands, which he formed into a snowball. Then he stood up again and took a few steps run-up. He aimed at the tree. It really wasn't a difficult throw. It just had to be far enough. Jim was aware that all of his friends were watching him. He took deep breaths and then finally threw the snowball. Too late he saw the man walking down the street with his dog. 

“Look out!” Jim shouted. 

 

Startled Leonard stopped walking and looked into the direction the shout came from. Only to be hit directly in the face by a snowball. 

“Damn it!” he sweared loudly. 

He wiped the snow from his face. It was cold and it had in fact hurt a bit. Thankfully the snow had missed his eyes. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Somebody asked obviously worried. 

Leonard looked at the blonde man and in the bluest eyes he has ever seen. 

“Yeah, I think I am. Still what were ya thinkin’?! Throwin’ around damn snowballs like this! This is dangerous! It can seriously hurt people!” the doctor ranted, even though the apologetic look of the other man already took most of his anger. 

“I know…. I am really sorry! I just saw you too late.”

“Well, be more careful the next time then kid.” 

“I will! But you honestly look quite frozen,do you want to come in? I could make you a hot chocolate! That's the least I can do as an apology. Oh, and I'm Jim by the way.” the blonde suggested and smiled down at the dog, who was sniffing at him. 

“This…I mean… thank ya, but this is really not necessary. I don't live far away. And I'm Leonard.” the doctor answered surprised by the offer. 

He looked around and saw a few other people watching them. Since it was the direction the snowball and Jim came from Leonard guessed they were friends of the younger man.

“I don't wanna disturb anythin’ “ he added. 

“You won't. I'm sure they will understand. Also you don't live far away and I never saw you? That's a shame! I honestly can't believe I lived near such a handsome man without knowing!” Jim argued easily. 

Leonard tried not to blush at this sudden compliment. So he did what he always does: Hiding everything under a grumpy and annoyed exterior. 

“Well, I'm not interested kid.” he replied. 

Which was a lie because he really would love a hot chocolate right now and he also didn't see anything against getting to know the blonde man.

“Aww, come on.” Jim tried but Leonard was already turning away. 

McFluff however had other ideas. 

 

Jim watched in amusement as Leonard walked straight forward but his dog took off in a different direction. In his direction, to be exact. Leonard was so surprised that he couldn't hold his dog back and was just pulled with him. So the dog managed to make Len crash into the younger man. Jim, who saw this coming,grinned and managed to hold his balance laying his hands on the other man's waist. 

“Seems like your dog thinks you should say yes to my invitation.” Jim commented smugly.

Leonard looked at his dog that now sat in the snow, looking between the both men. 

“Traitor.” he muttered. 

“He knows what's good for you! “ Kirk said and took Leonard's hand, nearly dragging him to the house he lived in. 

 

Mccoy didn't know if Jim somehow shot his friends a telepathic message, but suddenly when Jim dragged him along they weren't there anymore. But to be honest Leonard didn't mind that much. 

Jim opened the door and they took the stairs to the second floor. 

“And McFluff won't be a problem in ya apartment? He is still young and wild. Not that he damages anythin’.” the doctor asked.

Jim turned around and looked at him with wide eyes:”McFluff?” 

“Yes, my dog McFluff Ya got a problem with the name?”

“No, it's just…. You don't look like a guy, who names his dog McFluff.” he replied. 

“And ya don't look like a guy, who throws snowballs at strangers but here we are.” Leonard shot back. 

Jim is stunned to silence by this for a moment before he started laughing. Mccoy rolled his eyes but can't help a smile. 

Finally the other man opened his door to his apartment and the two men plus dog went inside. 

“You can let run McFluff around here freely. I just cleaned up so it shouldn't be a problem.” 

So after they got out of their jackets, gloves and shoes Leonard took off the leash. McFluff immediately started his exploration. 

 

Jim smiled and walked into the kitchen being aware that the other man followed him. 

“So what are you doing when you are not walking your dog?” he asked while he took two cups from the shelf. 

Leonard leaned against the doorframe and watched the younger man. 

“I’m a doctor. So workin’ in the hospital and carin’ for McFluff is what I'm doing most of the time. What about ya?”

“I’m still in college. Studying physics. But on the weekends I often work in the coffee shop nearby.” Jim replied. “What do you want on your hot chocolate? Marshmallows or whipped cream?”

“I don't need either.”

At this the younger man looked at Leonard with a raised eyebrow. 

The doctor sighed:”Okay, marshmallows.”

Jim grinned:”Great choice! You can sit down on the couch in the living room. I will follow soon after.”

Leonard nodded and turned around. 

 

When the doctor stepped into the living room he noticed that McFluff already had made himself comfortable there. Amused by this Leonard shook his head before sitting down. He let his eyes wander through the room. It looked modern but still comfortable. 

A few minutes later Jim already came in the room with two cups of hot chocolate. He gave one to Mccoy and then sat down himself. Both men sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Just taking sips from their hot chocolate. What broke the silence at the end was McFluff’s snoring. Jim giggled at this. A really cute sound in Leonard's opinion. 

“It was the idea of my daughter.” Mccoy suddenly said, surprising himself. 

Confused the younger man looked at him:”Huh? “

“The name. McFluff.”

“Oh, I see. Wait! You have a daughter? Is she waiting at home for you?” Jim asked now a bit concerned. 

But Leonard shook his head and sighed:”No, don't worry. She is with my ex wife. I only get to see her like every second weekend.” 

“I’m sorry… “

“It's alright kid. I’m over it.”

“Still I’m sure it isn't easy to see your daughter only two weekends in a month.” Jim replied. 

“It isn't. But with my work as doctor I have to work more than I could spend time with Joanna. So it is probably better this way. “ Leonard explained. 

They looked at each other, but not for long because Mccoy couldn't deal with the compassion he saw in Jim's eyes. 

 

Jim of course noticed the sadness and uneasiness the topic brought to Mccoy. So he decided to change it. 

“Tell me Lenny, how do you like our first date?” 

Leonard, who had just took a sip, choked and blushed a little bit. A look Jim definitely liked. 

“This is not a date!” the doctor clarified. 

“But it could be.” Kirk argued and winked. 

“No, no, no. I wouldn't be dressed like this, if this was our first date! Hell, I would properly invite you to a nice restaurant and be the gentleman I was raised to be!”

Hearing this, Jim grinned:”Hmm,this actually sounds nice. You've got time this Friday evening?” 

“What?” Leonard asked dumbfounded. 

“Friday evening? A date? You and me? “

“What makes ya think I really wanna go on a date with ya? “

“McFluff likes me.”

The doctor rolled his eyes but Jim could see that he was fighting a smile. 

“I hope for ya that this is not the only argument ya have.” 

“Well, I'm sexy as hell, really smart, love kids and I’ve been told that I make great pancakes.” the blonde listed grinning. 

“Oh, the last part is quite interesting.” Leonard stated in a teasing tone. 

Jim laughed:“Of course you would not comment on the sexyness part. But don't think for a moment that I don't know that you find me handsome.”

At this Leonard laughed. Jim quickly decided that this was his new favourite sound. 

“But seriously now, would you be up for it?” Jim questioned,looking up at the other man. 

The doctor smiled softly:”If you really want this, Friday would be great. Do you like Italian food? “ 

“I love it! I give you my number so we can stay in touch.” Jim replied excited. 

“Good idea.” Leonard said and took out his phone, so the other man could type in his number. 

“I told you I’m intelligent.” Jim remarked with a wink. 

Again the doctor rolled his eyes but this time doesn't fought the smile. 

When Jim had saved his number in Leonard's phone the doctor looked at the time.

“I should go home now. It's eating time for McFluff soon.”

Jim nodded and both men stood up. McFluff jumped up too. The doctor put on his jacket, gloves and shoes and put the leash on his dog again. Kirk opened the door for them. 

“See you on Friday then?” he asked. 

Leonard smiled:”Yes, I look forward to it.”

He then decided to surprise Jim by leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“See ya soon darlin’!” he whispered and was satisfied by the blush he saw creeping up on Jim's face. 

“Yeah, I sure hope so!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
